Twist and Thorns
by you gave me forever
Summary: a drabble sereis. the next generation isn't perfect, although some of them try. Includes Lucy/Louis, Roxanne/Lysander, Lily Luna, Rose/Scorpius, Victoire, James ii
1. Chapter 1: LucyLouis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

A/N: I've been wanting to do this for a while, so here we are. I have three chapters written already. Also I need any readers opinion- should this be rated T, or M?

Review please!

These are drabbles of the next gens twists and thorns that came with love, friendship, and everything in-between.

"**I can't afford to love you." – **_**Lucy/Louis**_

When he kisses her, his mouth tastes of firewhiskey, and adrenaline. When he holds her in her arms, it feels like heaven.

But it the morning, when he walks away without a backward glance, it's nothing but the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach and the pills in her socks drawer just begging her to take them, to embrace the sweet oblivion. So she does.

And when she is with him, there is one thing that he never says. [I love you]

She asks him why, and he replies _I can't afford to love you._

He spends the night exploring her body, and whispering sweet words in her ears. But in the morning, it's Alice's hand he's holding.

Two days later, when he kisses her, his lips taste of Alice's cheery lip-gloss. She shoves him away.

_I can't do this._

_Why not?_

_It's killing me._

She sneaks down to Hogsmeade, and sits in the Three Broomsticks drinking firewhiskey till her mind is fuzzy, then she steals back to Hogwarts. She takes a quill and a sheet of paper from her dorm, and walks to the astronomy tower.

_The dawn is breaking, and it's beautiful. All a blur of pink, and oranges, and yellows. If Molly saw it, I'm sure she could paint it so real that you felt you could fall into it. _

_The air is losing that winter nip, and it'll probably be a beautiful day. The flowers are blooming, and soon it will be spring._

_The sun's so bright as it rises and it reminds me of __his__ eyes._

_I dropped the firewhiskey bottle over the edge. It smashed, and it sent broken glass flying everywhere, and the pieces are sparkling in light from the sun coming up and it's really quite beautiful and- I'm rambling, aren't I?_

_I wonder what it would look like if I were to fall. Maybe I'd smash, too. Maybe pieces of me would go flying. Maybe it would be beautiful._

_Maybe he would love me. Maybe his lips wouldn't taste like cheery lip-gloss. I wonder if he would cry._

_But Molly would cry. Her tears would sparkle, and maybe she would paint me, and people could remember me, and love me._

_The suns nearly fully up now._

_I wonder how Albus Dumbledore felt as he fell from this tower. I wonder if he smashed. _

_I can hear footsteps._

_My name is Lucy Stella Weasley, and I must erase myself. I must become nothing, because people can't miss nothing._

_Cry for me, Louis. Tell me you love me, even if it is a lie. _

_Because I love you_

_Good-bye._

She placed her hands on the railing, and hitched herself up. She stared at the ground for a moment, letting her legs dangle over the edge. Then, she stood up, balancing carefully on the rail.

One, two, three.

Cry for me.

Launching herself off the railing, she fell toward the ground. The air whistled past her ears, she closed her eyes, and screamed out of pure exhilaration.

When she hit the ground, she did not smash.

No pieces went flying.

But she was beautiful. Her face remained unharmed, and her eyes were shut, and she looked more peaceful then she ever did in life.

She couldn't afford to love him.


	2. Chapter 2: RoxanneLysander

**Wolves-_Roxanne/Lysander_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

When Lysander was thirteen, he wandered too far into the woods, and was bitten by a werewolf. After that, no one wanted to get close to him aside from family. He had gotten used to being alone, when he met Roxanne.

Roxy spent her life with her head in the clouds, fantasizing and imaging, but never doing. That is, until she got to know Lysander.

There was something about Lysander that dragged Roxanne back down to earth, although it wasn't always in the best way. And Roxy always accepted Lysander for who he was.

When she was seventeen, she asked Ly out. She had never done things the traditional way, so no one was too surprised to hear that rather than waiting for him to ask her out, she had asked him herself, or that she was with a werewolf.

After two years of dating, Roxy and Lysander bought a small cottage by a huge field.

It just killed Roxanne that some people wouldn't go near him just because he was a werewolf, or that they thought that all werewolves must be bad. After all, he just as much a person as them, and she longed to prove that to them.

Every full moon, Roxanne would make him a wolfsbane potion, and he would drink it, and spend the night outside in wolf form.

Except for one night.

Because one night, the wolfsbane didn't work.

Roxanne walked through the field. Lysander tore across the ground, following her scent.

Screams. Snarls. But she didn't fight him, even as he ripped into her skin.

Roxanne simply waited for morning to come.

And the next full moon, two wolves ran in the field.

How was Lysander to know that the 'wolfsbane' Roxanne had given him was really mint tea? Or that the scars she proudly wore on her chest were what she had been hoping for since she was seventeen?


End file.
